


Heart

by Ravenriz_sqclex



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, I suck at tagging, OC characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-11-28 19:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11425011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenriz_sqclex/pseuds/Ravenriz_sqclex
Summary: Kara and Lena have been married for a while and decide to expand their little family.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So taking a crack at an adoption AU might update. Might update if I have good reactions.. love some constructive criticism i can always do better. but i tried. i hope you all enjoy.

“Lena!”

an excited voice carried along the hallway.

“In the bedroom.” Kara rounded the corner. “Lena, I got the...”

Her voice cut off as she surveyed her surroundings. Lena was surrounded by her belongings that she owned when she was adopted. She seemed entranced with a gray and white picture

. “....pizza” the blonde's voice softly finished. “Lena…?”

her voice came out questioningly. A sniff and Lena looked up, eyes a little glossy. “Hey honey”

“Lena, are you ok?” “Just reminiscing. Here look at this”

Kara peered at the photo. The photo turned out the be an ultrasound. A caption was written on the white part **5 months with my little angel.**

“Lena, is this you? Is this?”

A small smile graced Lena's face,

“This is one of the few things I have of my mother”

Kara looked around and noticed Lena had her baby blanket out and a few other things from her mother.

“Lee, what’s wrong? I know you only get this stuff out on the anniversary of your adoption, and that’s not today.”

Taking Kara's hands in hers Lena looked up at Kara,

“ Yes, I know it’s not my adoption anniversary…. but I was hoping maybe it could be somebody else's”?

The last part came out as a soft question. They shared a pregnant pause. Kara's eye looking over everything.

“Does that mean what I think it means. Lee, are you ready?”

Tears started welling up in the blonde's eyes. The raven haired woman nodded.

“I think it’s about time to expand this little family of ours, Mrs. Zor-el.”

Kara let out pure happy laughter and pulled Lena down on the bed hugging her. Lena let out a surprised yelp from the sudden gesture and joined in the laughter with Kara. Soon it died down and the 2 women gazed at each other watching the emotions rush through each other's eyes. Kara cupped Lena's face and kissed her forehead.

“Lena were going to be Moms.”

Lena let out a breath, the word ‘moms’ slipped passed her lips quietly as if she was afraid to say the word irreverently. Kara looked suddenly downcast as she realized if they were to carry Lena would be the one to, for she had superhero duties and that is no environment for a baby to be in.

“You don’t mind carrying, Lee?”

Kara knew of Lena’s body issues. The woman carried herself like a queen in public but Kara was the one that knew her at her softest, most vulnerable. She was the one that saw the way Lena looked at herself, how she gave herself little words of encouragement in the mirror.

“Kara, I would love to carry a little Zor-el….but honestly”

Lena looked down, but Kara brought her chin back up.

“What Lee?” “I was hoping we could go the adoption route 1st, and try for a bio kid later.”

Kara's smile widened as she listened to Lena's plea. The green eyed woman rambled on,

“Of course I want to carry a child, especially one that's part you (Alex had figured out some stuff), but I also know from my experience in the system there are too many children out there that need homes, AND want homes, I mean look at us, Kara.”

She gestured to the huge master bedroom,

“We have so much space and love to offer.”

Kara halted her spiel with a passionate kiss.

“God I love you Lena”

Blues eye sparkled, “I wish everyone could see this side of you.” Lena blushed under Kara's intense look.

“But if we do adopt,” Kara added, “can we try for older children or siblings? Because I’ve heard from research I’ve done from certain stories on adoption agencies, those have less of a chance of finding homes.”

Lena nodded excitedly

“I do remember a lot of the older kids in my children's home never left. The adults wanted the smaller kids, but everyone deserves a family".

A soft smiles graced Lena's features. A growl emanated from the blonde. laughter rang out of the green eyed heiress “I think it is time to feed my superhero” Kara pouted but grinned as Lena opened the box of Pizza that Kara had previously discarded.

“But the sooner I eat, the sooner we can move onto more interesting activities.” Kara wiggled her eyebrows "oopmf! Lena what was that for. The blonde wrestled the pillow out of her face The shorter woman laughed picking up a slice of pizza. "God your suck a dork "But you loove this dork" kara singsonged "that i do"


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just small conversations, nothing big. short and sweet. thought we could use it after this weekend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ik this weekend was a shitshow from the supergirl cast exceptt from the blessed 3 (katie,David,Odette). but just for all out there you are validated ur love is real and it's beautiful :) as katie said " it matters who you are, not who others think you are. You are your own person despite other people's perceptions".  
> you all are amazing :) again always open for constructive criticism on the story or ideas.

Lena was in her office when she heard a swooping noise outside her balcony she smiled when she saw it was her wife they shared small but lingering kiss

“Hey babe, What brings you by?” 

lena questioned 

“Not that I’m mad you’re here”

Kara laughed “ i finished fighting someone”

kara a flash of worry in Lena’s eyes but it was gone as fast as it had appeared The blonde wrapped the slightly shorter woman in a hug

“ I was safe don’t worry too much Lee”

Lena laughed dryly 

“I know not to but I will always just a little bit”

Oh yeah kara pulled out a small box behind her 

“I got you this”

“  _ Lena and Kara had a running gag where they’d try to find things to each other's eye colors they havnt so far”)” _ It’s not much but maybe this will match your eyes,” she winked. The box contained a silver ring with a band of ammolite in the middle. Lena held it up next to her eyes.

“Darn,” a pout made it’s way across Kara’s face but then a smile took over, “I guess I’ll just have to keep looking.” 

“Guess you shall”

The raven haired woman smirked.

“ Oh kara I found some more information on adoption I’d like to talk about it tonight.”

“I have an idea too, buuut you’re right, it’ll have to wait ‘till tonight,” Kara gave her wife a quick kiss, “I’m off back to work or cat will tan my hide bye babe”

“Bye love” 

Lena watched as kara launched back off her balcony and disappear into the distance

*************************************************************************************************************

Once evening had crawled in Lena and Kara sat snuggled up on the couch Lena’s head rested in Karas lap and they were watching alice in wonderland  _ Kara was making sure Lena caught up on all the disney classics _

“What about aliens”

“Aliens?” Lena brought her hand up to motion Kara to look a her

“Aliens.“ Kara repeated

“I know you said you wanted to start a family and there are so many kids out there who need a home. But as an alien refugee and adoptee myself, I was hoping you might be open to housing a little alien. We don’t have to look for an alien specifically but wondered if that was in your mind. I just wanna help who I can” 

Kara finished with her twinkling

Lena sat up gave Kara a hard kiss

“What was that for?” Giggles escaped the blonde”

“You” -Kiss. “Are. “Kiss” amazing” Each word was said between kisses and giggles.

Kara looked happy but flustered “ I’m just lil ol me”

“That is why I married you, for being lil ol you”

A smile formed on Lenas face

“What you said also coincided with what I was thinking we could do. I was hoping you’d be open to visitng one of the orphanages that cater to human kids and alien kids”

Kara pulled lena on top of her and planted kisses all over her face 

“I know it might not the be most easy or normal thing but when has that ever stopped us?”

Kara held lenas face in her hands 

“You are going to be an amazing mom lena”

Lena blushed, “Does that mean you’ll want to go with me so we can talk to one of directors of the orphanage tomorrow?”

A yawn was Karas answer

“I would love to Lee, sorry a bit sleepy tonight”

Lena got up and folded up the blankets they were using “I guess I’ll stay up a little more and do some reading then meet you in bed”

“Orrr” Kara wiggled her eyebrows. “I could always tire you out”

Lena let out a laugh

  “May I remind you miss supergirl passed out on me before trying to tire me out.” 

A low noise rumbled through Karas chest

 “You did not just growl at me Mrs Zor-el” 

Another yawn permeated the air

   “See what did I just say? Tiiired” 

Lena gave Kara a small peck as the blondes eyes slowly drooped.

  “I don’t wanna sleep without youu”

Lena gave her a little pat in the direction of their bedroom

  “By the time you brush your teeth I'll be there”

“Better be,” the blonde whispered

Lena smiled and turned out the lights in the house looking around thinking.  _ Bedtime routine is definitely going to change soon. _

  
  



End file.
